The invention will be described with the reference to a moving vessel, with a projector mounted on the sides, displaying visual media content on its surroundings, while the sound associated with the media being displayed, will be broadcasted wirelessly to users of the vessel, who can receive the sound be using wireless receivers.
It is desirable for passenger to sit in a train, a transport vessel, a underground train, and view media content, on the wall or surroundings of the vessel.
Although projectors are in use today, they have not been in use for displaying media content on the wall or surroundings of a moving vessel, like a train passing threw a tunnel. The walls which so far could not be used for media content, such as promotional, informational or marketing purposes. This is because of the difficulties to put up or maintain almost any form of advertisement or media inside these tunnels, without delaying the traffic, or other difficulties connected with this form of advertisement. With Echolight it will now be possible and much more handy.
The idea and effort of this invention is to broadcast media, advertise, or give information to users or passengers of a vessel, and at the same time to minimize the delay and maintenance cost involved with these kind of project.